


Love Muffin

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben puts on sympathy weight during the pregnancy. Leslie loves it.</p><p>This prompt on the kinkmeme spoke to me. Although, it’s not really that dirty…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Muffin

She first notices it one day when he gets out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips as he looks for a pair of pajamas to put on before bed.

It’s just a little spot, a small section of flesh around his belly button…a little extra something. Ben is still compact and slender, of course, his body as slight, powerful, and elf king-like as always, it just looks like he’s maybe put on a pound or two–it’s actually cute.

Really, really cute.

So cute that Leslie suddenly wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss and lick his tummy. Just like he was a warm muffin fresh from the oven. _Mmmmm….muffins_.

“Come here for a minute,” she asks, from her spot sitting on the bed.

He gives her a concerned look and walks over. “You okay?”

Leslie nods and places her hands on his hips to guide him closer. He smells like soap and he’s still all warm from the shower. Ben indulges her as she nuzzles against his skin and gives him a kiss, lightly brushing her lips against the light hair below his belly button, all while pushing her fingers into the soft, pliant skin around his middle.

“What’s happening?”

“You’re cute. This is cute.”

“What?” He sounds surprised, like he’s completely unaware of how sexy he is.

“Your belly,” she answers, trying not to giggle.

Are guys self-conscious about this sort of thing? Leslie’s not really sure. She hopes not, she doesn’t want to make Ben feel bad or anything, she just really wants to get her hands and mouth on this cute little stomach.

If his calves were the new butt, then his belly is the new calves. But, of course, she still loves his flat, perfect butt most of all.

“What about it?” Ben steps back a couple of feet so he can study her face.

“It’s sexy. You know, a little… _rounder_? You’re like a sleek, powerful gazelle that just ate a big meal and needs a nap.”

He stares at her for a few seconds like he’s trying to process her words. “Oh my god. No. That’s not a good–”

“Ben! Yes. It is…it’s awesome! Besides, you think my tummy is cute.”

“Your tummy is completely adorable,” he responds. “But you’re growing babies. I’m just…eating waffles with you at midnight when you get a craving. Okay. I can’t do that anymore.”

“Ben!”

“My pants did feel a little tight yesterday,” he mumbles, heading back towards the bathroom. She hears a _good lord_ a few seconds later.

“Babe?”

When Ben comes back out, his eyes are kind of wide. “Five pounds.”

Leslie starts laughing. “Five pounds? That’s nothing. I’ve already gained twelve.”

“Again, honey, you’re pregnant. That’s good. This,” he puts his hand on his stomach, gives it a little pat, “is not. I don’t want to be a…what was that again?”

“A sleek, powerful gazelle that just ate a big meal and needs a nap?”

“Yeah. That. Okay. Maybe I should do some sit-ups before bed?”

“Maybe you should come back here and let me kiss your sexy little belly before you even think about trying to get rid of it.”

Ben gives her a look. “Really? This is doing it for you.”

“Mmmm-hmmmm.”

“You’re so weird.” He tells her, but walks back over and crawls onto the bed next to her anyway.

Leslie snuggles against him and starts working her way down again, nuzzling and kissing a path until she finds her target. Leslie sucks on the skin to the left of his belly button.

Maybe she’ll give him a hickey and mark her territory.

“Besides, you know what they say, right?” She asks, looking up at him. “When you’ve got equipment like yours, you need to build a shed over it.” Leslie can barely hide her amusement as she gets the words out. 

Luckily, he’s smiling right along with her.


End file.
